Electronic devices installed in a vehicle have been increased significantly in their number and variety along with recent digitalization of vehicle parts. Generally, the electronic devices may be used throughout the vehicle, for example, a power train control system (e.g., an engine control system, an automatic transmission control system, or the like), a body control system (e.g., a body electronic equipment control system, a convenience apparatus control system, a lamp control system, or the like), a chassis control system (e.g., a steering apparatus control system, a brake control system, a suspension control system, or the like), a vehicle network (e.g., a controller area network (CAN), a FlexRay-based network, a media oriented system transport (MOST)-based network, or the like), a multimedia system (e.g., a navigation apparatus system, a telematics system, an infotainment system, or the like), and so forth.
The electronic devices used in each of these systems are connected via the vehicle network, which supports functions of the electronic devices. For instance, the CAN may support a transmission rate of up to 1 Mbps and support automatic retransmission of colliding messages, error detection based on a cycle redundancy interface (CRC), or the like. The FlexRay-based network may support a transmission rate of up to 10 Mbps and support simultaneous transmission of data through two channels, synchronous data transmission, or the like. The MOST-based network is a communication network for high-quality multimedia, which may support a transmission rate of up to 150 Mbps.
The telematics system and the infotainment system, as most enhanced safety systems of a vehicle do, require higher transmission rates and system expandability. However, the CAN, FlexRay-based network, and the like may not sufficiently support such requirements. The MOST-based network, in particular, may support a higher transmission rate than the CAN or the FlexRay-based network. However, applying the MOST-based network to vehicle networks can be costly. Due to these limitations, an Ethernet-based network is often utilized as a vehicle network. The Ethernet-based network may support bi-directional communication through one pair of windings and may support a transmission rate of up to 10 Gbps.
In accordance with the development of IT technology, new IT services (e.g., a service for providing navigation information through a head-up display (HUD) device, a service providing a call function through a hands-free device, a streaming service, etc.) are emerging, and such the new IT services can be applied to a vehicle. In case that such the new IT service is applied to a vehicle, transmission and reception procedures for information (e.g., text, image (e.g., icon)) for the new IT service need to be specified. However, if a new IT service is to be applied to an existing vehicle, there is a problem that transmission and reception of information for the new IT service cannot be supported in the vehicle network of the existing vehicle.